Lost Dog
by Sanji-sama
Summary: What happens when Nami meets a figure from her past?One who she pined for and one who died... Okay,maybe a little overdramatic...oh for heaven's sake, READ ON !Chapter 4 up! The real adventure will begin soon... Namix[new character]
1. Who? What? Where?

FANFICTON

**One Piece: Lost dog **

Chapter 1 **( Who? What? Where?)**

Not for the first time, the peacefulness of the morning was shattered by a loud yell

from a drowsy little ship. The Going Merry. "Niku! Niku niku niku!"(Meat in Japanese)

A black haired teen of 17 bounced out of from below deck and promptly smashed

his face against the main mast, falling back with his nose as red as a baboon's bottom.

This boy's name was Monkey. D. Luffy

Luffy was a very interesting character First of all, despite his young age, He has

beaten many great, terrible and widely-feared pirates of the age, together with his crew,

and, of course, his trademark straw hat, earning him the title of "Straw Hat Luffy" and a

hundred million beli bounty.

"

Ouch! By dose! I dink id's bwoken!"

You'd hardly notice though.

A young muscle-bound man with short, spiky green hair emerged from below

deck as well. This man was Zoro. Well, I say he's a man but he's actually 19 and in all

essentials, still a teen. He is swordsman who invented the famous 'santoryuu' or 'three

swords style'.

"Couldn't you let us sleep for a while longer?" he grumbled drowsily as a young

long-nosed teen and a rather peculiar-looking reindeer-boy yawned their agreements

behind him.

The four of them perked up, however when the delicious smell of Sanji's special

breakfast reached their nostrils and they dashed to the kitchen.

The long-nosed teen was Usopp, the Straw hat's sniper. He also likes to make up

fantastic tales, which Chopper, the reindeer always believed. Despite his remarkable

sniping skills, Usopp was also a perfect coward. Chopper was a reindeer who ate the hino

hino no mi, one among hundreds of akuma no mi (devil's fruit) which grants the eater

special powers in exchange for the ability to swim. The Hino Hino no mi allowed

Chopper to become human- a rather hairy human at that- but he seems to favor his half-

human-half-reindeer form. A reindeer-boy.

The four of the burst into the kitchen and grabbed seats, eagerly awaiting the

food which sizzled juicily in the pan Sanji was holding. Nami and Robin, the only two

girls in the crew were already seated at a separate table with plates laid out before them.

Sanji turned and 'Glided' towards the girls, his eyes a pair of large, pink hearts.

Sanji was a cook with exceptional culinary and combat talents. His fighting style

has almost no flaw- Quick and deadly- but for his dumb-ass weakness for pretty women.

It was precisely this reason which made him susceptible to the attacks of Mr. 2 Bon Clay

during their battle in Arabasta, in which he almost lost to Mr. 2's mane mane ability

which he used to turn into Nami.

Nami was the Navigator who Luffy saved from the Iron-Fist dominator of east

blue, Merman Arlong. She is a money-loving witch who is easily bought over by money.

The End. Robin was the more refined of the two, with a soft spot for Giant animals like

Banchi, the Giant Turtle she used to ride as Miss. All Sunday and the tame Banana

Crocodile she kept in Arabasta. She is an assassin who has been wanted by the world

government since the age of eight, and has the ability of the Hana Hana no Mi, which

allows her to sprout her body parts out of anywhere.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Sanji crooned serving the still-steaming food in

Heart-shaped platters to the girls. Nami accepted it, looking rather annoyed, while Robin

just gave him a mysterious smile. The guys, meanwhile had greedily gotten their own

share out of the frying pan and were wolfing the grub down like there was no tomorrow.

Disgusted, Sanji dumped his own share into a clean plate and lit a cigarette before

beginning to eat.

Suddenly, Sanji noticed Zoro snickering. "What's so funny Marimo-head?" He

growled. "Watching you try not to chew and swallow your own Cigg!" Zoro snorted.

Sanji swung a lethal kick towards Zoro, which he barely avoided by rolling to the floor.

"Oh, yeah? Curse me will you?" He shot back, the veins popping in his forehead. Luffy

and Usopp began wolfing down all the food on the table even faster, for fear of wasting it

if the table got turned over. Soon after , the Kitchen was filled with the sound of bashing

and the clinking of swords, which was soon followed by the sound of two sharp bonks,

then all was silent, as Nami walked out , dusting her hands..

Ah, Yes. A typical morning indeed.

Nami walked round the side of the ship and leaned over the railing, enjoying the

Cool sea breeze, mentally plotting their course at the same time. She unfurled a map

across the railing muttering to herself, drawing some lines from reverse mountain,

Whiskey peak, then to little garden, then to drum, then to Arabasta. Each of those islands

held memories for her and her Nakama, especially Arabasta, where they had to part with

Vivi, their ex-crewmate. Smiling and tearing at the same time, she checked the

pattern against the log pose and tried to work out their next destination.

Then she saw it.

It was no more than a small moving golden speck against the horizon at first.

"Usopp! Come here quickly!" she called over her shoulder, whilst straining her

eyes against the sun to see what it was.

The sniper burst out of the kitchen and scaled the stairs quickly. "What is it Nami?" he asked as the others followed closely behind him.

"What's that?" she gestured at the small, moving golden speck.

Usopp pulled the lens of his goggles down over his eyes and began to gradually

increase the magnification until he saw it clearly – a large golden dog struggling against

the waves.

"It's... a dog!" He announced to the group, taking off his goggles. "A large golden

dog. Looks like its drowning." He added.

"Whaat?" Nami exclaimed. She pulled out her clima tacts and assembled it into a

'T' shape. "Whirlwind tempo!" She exclaimed, blasting one section of the Clima Tact off

with a length of string tied behind it. The shot fell short of its target.

"Hold on Nami, I'll get you your dog!" Luffy exclaimed, beginning to stretch his

arm back like a rubber band, but Robin beat him to it.

"Viente Fleur!" Robin called calmly, crossing her arms in front of her and a

barrage of hands exploded out of the side of the going merry, wrapped themselves

around the frightened, soaked and tired dog, and pulled it up on deck.

"Arigatou, Robin-nee-san!" Nami gushed as she ran off to get some warm towels

for the dog.

"Are you jealous captain?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Humph! Who's jealous?" Luffy pouted and went back to his meat in the kitchen.

Robin shook her head at the child her captain was but followed him anyway.

X-O-X-O-X

_Young Nami ran around the fields of Cocoyashi village, just around the grounds _

_of Along Park. Following behind her and yapping joyfully was a little Golden Dog. Nami _

_had found it while playing in the field a week ago. It had been abandoned and she had _

_adopted it._

_The Dog's name was Marcus; named after a childhood friend she used to play _

_with often in Cocoyashi village before he was killed in the carnage that followed Arlong's_

_arrival on the Island. The mere memory of the incident which happened two years before _

_brought tears to 10 year old Nami's eyes. _

_"Marcus..." She whispered to the dog gently as it laid it's golden head in her lap, _

_waiting patiently for a scratch. "I wonder if... in your past life... Nah..." she told herself _

_sternly. "When people die, they just... die... disappear... And just thinking about them _

_doesn't create an afterlife." She finished her little speech and got up to lead Marcus back _

_to his hiding place in the woods. She barely got a few steps when she bumped into _

_somebody._

_Nami looked up, an apology ready on her lips when she found herself staring into _

_the cold, angry eyes of the Merman Arlong , his delegate of three mermen standing _

_behind him, lugging huge bags of money- tribute actually- from the people all over the _

_island. Her blood instantly froze in her veins- Arlong didn't look very happy._

_"So..." He began softly. "So... Nami..." he said, putting one webbed hand gently _

_onto her cheek "This is the 'important business' you have been going out to do every day, _

_without any thought for my maps huh?" He drawled "HUH, NAMI!" he drew back his _

_arm and hit her in the face with a slap so strong that she careened back a few meters_

_Arlong bent down and picked up the dog by the scruff of its neck. "You actually _

_have the audacity to neglect my maps for that sake of this... this CREATURE?". He _

_shouted. _

_Nami could only sniffle and touch her stinging cheek gently. Sensing danger and _

_Nami's distress, the dog clamped it's teeth down into Arlong's webbed hand._

_"Argh!" Arlong gasped and withdrew his hand, his eyes twin balls of fire. "You... _

_inferior creature! " He spluttered, still clutching the dog, which was barking madly. _

"_You dare do this to ME? We mermen are superior! I'll show you what happens to those _

_who defy ME?"_

_And with that, Arlong lifted the dog into the air above his mouth, gave an evil _

_sharp-toothed grin at Nami, the chomped down on the Dog , starting with the tail, so as _

_to prolong it's agony. All poor Nami could do was watch, her heart aching for the life of _

_her poor beloved dog. _

_"Tasty." Arlong commented as he licked blood off his lips and smiling at Nami._

_Nami suddenly found her voice. "YOU MONSTER!" She shrieked, charging at Arlong _

_and flailing her arms wildly, but Kuroobi stepped into her path suddenly with the speed _

_of the Gyojin Karate and she remembered no more, until she woke up the Next morning _

_with a huge bump on her head._

X-O-X-O-X

Wincing at the memory, Nami pushed it aside and fumbled around in the

bathroom cabinet for some dry towels. Finding a pile of them, she took one and closed the cabinet, before she realized that her cheeks were moist and hot tears were spilling from her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the wall of the bathroom and let her body

slide to the floor. Then, for the first time since Luffy rescued her from the clutches of

Arlong, Nami began to sob like a little girl... For the loss of her childhood friend, whom

she'd never quite gotten over... and a memory of a sweet golden dog who kept her

company in dark day, during which the future was bleak...

After an eternity, a soft knock sounded on the door. "Nami?" a gentle voice called.

Nami stopped sobbing abruptly. Chopper the reindeer was knocking softly on the door.

"The dog is fine- I gave it a checkup – but it is still very cold, not to mention wet...

have you gotten the towels yet?"

"uh... yeah! I'll be out in a minute!" she called out croakily, wiping her face.

"Are you crying Nami?" Chopper asked concernedly. "Your voice is--- Weird..."

Chopper said.

"I'm fine." She said firmly and walked out of the bathroom past Chopper,

clutching the bundle of towels.

-----

The dog panted heavily as Nami dried it with the towels. It kept trying to run

away, then it would come running back to Nami again. Once or twice Nami saw a flicker

of SOMETHING in the dog's eyes. Recognition? The thought probed constantly at the

back of her head. She pushed it away huffily.

She stared down into the dog's hazel-brown eyes. "Marcus..." She whispered...

that's what I'll call you.

The dog, as if understanding crawled into her lap, curled up and promptly fell

asleep. Nami smiled and started stroking it. Soon she dozed of as well , hugging Marcus

the dog.

She didn't know when it happened or how, but a few hours later, she was

awakened by a loud crash above the deck. "Nami!" Someone screamed. The dog had

awoken as well and it ran up above deck, yapping loudly.

Nami, expecting to be hit by bright sunlight was stunned to see an overcast sky

and a huge waterspout churning the water into froth right in front of the ship. Sanji was

turning the helm with all his strength, and Zoro and Luffy were taking in the sails to

avoid being blown into the waterspout.

"NAMI!" Zoro shouted over the wind from the top of the mast. "WHERE WERE

YOU?" he yelled

"YEAH NAMI!" Usopp chimed in loudly, barely making himself heard over the

howling gale. "IT'S YOUR JOB TO PREDICT THESE THINGS!" he shouted while,

while Chopper rolled all about the slippery deck in his guard point.

Nami was about to reply when a huge wave crashed into the ship and threw all of

them off balance, the dog was thrown back belowdeck and Usopp got washed off the

ship., But was fortunately saved when Luffy stretched out and caught him before he hit

the water.

"Marcus!" she yelled but was suddenly cut off by Zoro.

"HEY! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT

HERE!" He called.

"Ah!" she stopped. In all the pandemonium, she'd forgotten that their ship was

inching closer and closer to the huge waterspout every second.

"Nami!" All the crew yelled.

Snapping out of her trance, Nami began to give orders like usual. "Robin! Row

the ship backwards! Zoro, help Robin! Luffy , help Sanji turn the Help! Usopp, stop

Chopper before he rolls off the ship!

Zoro walked forward to the oars but Robin stopped him. Leave it to me she said,

smiling at him. He gave her a puzzled look and she sighed.

"CIEN FLEUR!" She shouted, gathering up all her mental energy, causing a

hundred hands to sprout out of the ship and row frantically backwards.

"There, now that's done." She smiled again, then walked over to Zoro and gave

him a hug. "Thanks for volunteering your help though!" She smiled again and walked off,

leaving Zoro in a bit of a daze.

Nami, watching the whole incident smiled to herself. She'd known all along about

Robin's crush on Zoro, since the first day, when she chose to walk up to him instead of

mixing around with her new crew. Well, she'd finally taken the initiative. But then,

looking at Zoro's puzzled expression, her hopes for them faded again. He was such a

BLOCKHEAD!

Suddenly, she remembered Marcus the dog, who'd been thrown belowdeck by the

wave. She dashed down the stairs and found, to her shock, the body of a young naked

boy lying there, unmoving. She was about to run up and call to the others, when

Something hit her like an express train. With an ominous feeling of premonition, she

walked over to the crumpled form and turned him over to look at his face.

In one dark and sudden moment, her whole world crumbled to dust around her

and she did indeed feel like she had been hit by an express train in that instant. Her knees

turned to Jelly and she sat down suddenly, unable to take her eyes off the boy's pale face.

"No..." she whispered. "No... no.. no...no no no NO!" She shrieked, and

everything went black.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. The memory

If you haven't noticed, my last chapter had no disclaimer and notes whatsoever... I just wanted to see if you guys liked my story... well, here's chapter two (Haha. I've finished it. You are going to read it. Muahaha.)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do have helluva lot of OP episodes though... If you want to find the torrents just let me know and i'll inform you as soon as i can...

Voila! Here's chapter two:

**One Piece: Lost dog**

Chapter 2 (The** memory**)

Nami gasped in incomprehensible shock as a face from the past stared out at her.

Even though the eyes were closed, the face was deathly pale and she had not seen him for

over 8 years, there was no doubt about it. It was him.

Slowly, she crawled over to his body, and stretched out her arm to touch him.

Then she stopped herself. The feeling of reality hit her again, and she found herself in a

very comical situation- her, kneeling before a the body of a 14 year old boy who she

thinks is the same boy that she knew as a kid, and who had been a dog just minutes

before.

She let out a sigh of relief on realizing the impossibility of the situation, then-

"Nami?"

A soft, familiar voice cut through the air. 'Oh no... She thought. It's real."

She forced herself to look up and saw the handsome features she had known for

so long as a child. She longed to reach out and hug, him, or touch him at least, to prove

that this wasn't a dream, if not for the fact that there were such things called look-alikes

in this world.

"M-M-Marcus?" She stammered.

"Marcus?" He repeated, puzzled. Is that my name?

Nami smiled and said, half to herself "Yeah don't you remember? We used to

play together you silly boy..."

The moment the sentence left her lips, Nami regretted it immediately. A boy who

has been dead for 8 years suddenly coming back to life? And even if he survived the

attack, he would be 18 by now, like her. And, the moment she said the word 'boy', she

looked down... and it was in that moment that they both re-realized just how naked he

was.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Nami squealed and hid her eyes and Marcus the ex-dog jumped quickly and

noisily behind a stack of crates. And they both couldn't help noticing that he had an

erection from seeing Nami in her rain-soaked shirt.

Hearing the crash, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy burst into the room. Marcus the ex-dog

peeked out from behind the crates.

Zoro and Luffy both stared at him, but Sanji's attention was elsewhere...

"Whoaa! Nami-swannn! You look so cuuute in that rain-soaked top of yours...

would you like a bath...?"

"Who are you?' Zoro growled at Marcus, who lowered his body even lower among the crates.

"I...I..." He stammered and would have been cut up if it wasn't for Luffy.

"I think he looks cute!" Luffy said scratching his cheek.

Zoro's mouth dropped open (The katana fell out) "Luffy! Don't...don't tell me

you're... THAT kind..."

"Go boil your head!" Luffy exclaimed. "I mean, his cute face looks vaguely

familiar... I think... he's the dog we saved this afternoon!"

While Sanji and Zoro were bashing Luffy for talking nonsense, Marcus and Nami

shared a long time staring at each other. Then, she walked over to a wooden chest in the

corner of the room and pulled out a pair of long, red pants, grey underwear and a blue T-

shirt with 'Kaizoku!" printed over the front. She threw them to Marcus, who caught the

clothes with his left hand and hastily put them on.

Nami was feeling more confused by the minute... '_The Marcus I knew... Left-_

_handed...what's going on...?"_ Eventually, Marcus finished dressing and walked out from

behind the stack of crates.

"Nami." He said firmly and Nami's heart nearly stopped. 'He knows my name... he's...no

way..."

"Your name is Nami right? That's what your Nakama call you..." he said questioningly

'_Of course..._' breathed Nami. He heard her name from her Nakama.

"Since you called me Marcus, then Marcus it is! Where am I?" he asked her.

He was interrupted by a loud crashing in the corner- Zoro and Sanji had wrestled

Luffy into a corner of the room.

Nami went over to the three noisy guys in the corner and shut them up before answering.

"You're on board our ship. It's called the Going Merry; we're in the Grand Line

and..." Nami said in one breath.

Marcus cut her off. "I know where in the WORLD are we but where in the

GRAND LINE are we?" he sat down on a crate and glanced at the three knocked out

guys in the corner, each having a large smoking lump on their head, courtesy of Nami.

"Well..." Nami chewed her lip "This isn't the best place to talk." She decided.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll tell you all I know about you and where in the grand line

we are."

"Sounds good to me!" He declared and he walked out of the room first.

Nami suddenly had a fleeting flashback... a boy whose face was shrouded in

shadow... Nami asking him over to Bellemere-san's house for a picnic lunch... "sounds

good to me!" he had declared and walked off first. After a few minutes, he turned around

and said "Where's your house Nami?" Nami was laughing at him...

"NAMI!" A voice shouted.

The sharp voice woke Nami up from her stupor. Marcus was standing in the

doorway.

"I just wanted to ask you... Where's your kitchen Nami?"

-----------

Nami watched Marcus eat with interest. He sat in front of her devouring plate

after plate of food , completely unembarrassed about her sitting in front of him and that

she'd seen him naked just minutes before.

After a while, he put down his fork. "Ahh... I'm full"

He looked up and saw Nami staring at him. She was captivated by his handsome

features... funny, she never noticed he was so good-looking until now... Of course...

they'd 'both been ten then... and this boy sitting in front of her looked to be around

fourteen... he even had hair growing around his...Ah...

"Nami, why are you so red? Are you sick?" Marcus asked.

Nami felt her face growing hotter and hotter.

"Nami, you really look like a lobster now... do you have a doctor on the ship? I'll

go get him!" he said standing up but Nami grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine. Sit down" she told him.

He sat down.

"Marcus..." she began, do you remember... anything at all before you woke up

and saw me?" And., why were you a dog just a while before?" She blurted before she

could stop herself.

Marcus suddenly looked grave. He leaned back in his chair.

"Then...I take it that you have an explanation for me?" Nami said.

Marcus sighed. "Have you ever heard of the devil's fruit, and its connections with

the dust storms of the grand line?"

Nami shook her head.

He sighed and took a deep breath, before telling his story.

X-O-X-O-X

_He walked alone on the Coast of Kuroden Island. Sighing, he kicked a stone out _

_of his way and sat back, cradling his head in his hands. His father had just beaten the _

_crap out of him for breaking his promise to remain at home alone until he came back. _

_Instead, he'd had a group of friends over and had a wild raucous party. His father came _

_back early from his errands. He'd chased every last one of his friends away, then took his _

_stick and began to hit every inch of the boy that he could reach. Enraged, the boy ran _

_away , only to find that he had no way to leave the island, and there was a search party _

_looking for him- he'd been missing for two days._

_"Land ahoy!" came a shout from very far off, and the boy's heart leapt. This was _

_an opportunity to escape. This was salvation, and he was going to board the ship. Hijack _

_it or steal it, he didn't care._

_He got up and dragged his blistered feet upright, and made as quickly as he could _

_for the dock. There, he found a few old carts piled up one on top of the other. Perfect. The _

_boy pulled out a dagger he'd stolen from a passing merchant the day before, in case the _

_need to fight arose.' This is what I want.' He told himself. 'Not because of my father. I _

_need to leave this island. I want to go to Raftel, the island of dreams!'_

_Just then, he heard a couple of merry voices and crouched even lower. It was a _

_man's voice. "Yassop and Ben, you go collect supplies for our next voyage. Lucky Roux _

_will accompany me to meet the Whitebeard's messenger." The group then split up. _

_The boy then peeked out and saw his chance- apart from some drunken men _

_finishing bottles of sake, and a few more on the ship, the coast was clear, and the four _

_men had not turned around. He ran._

_Then..._

_"Well, what do we have here?" Came a refined voice from behind him. _

_The boy whirled around as if he'd been struck. There, before him stood a man _

_whom he'd only ever seen in wanted posters. A pirate so strong, that nobody knows his _

_bounty. Shanks the Red Hair. Behind him stood a fat man tearing greedily at a leg of _

_meat._

_"Who are you?" Shanks asked with a smile on his face. _

_"Boss..." Lucky Roux began, pointing at the dagger in the boy's hand. _

_Shanks looked at the said object and merely looked amused. "You wanted to '_

_hijack my ship?" Shanks asked him in amusement. _

_The boy was trembling with fear inside, but he put on the bravest front he could _

_and brandished the dagger in front of him._

_Shanks laughed "Do you even know how to use that?" he cried in mirth "Where _

_do you come from anyway?" _

_The boy steeled himself and gripped the knife "Up your ass turn RIGHT!" He _

_called, lunging at Shanks with the knife. _

_Shanks disappeared._

_"You shouldn't play with this, you know...' his voice suddenly drifted from behind _

_the boy. "It isn't a toy. If you draw your weapon, we have the right to draw ours." _

_Saying thus, Shanks used his right hand and pulled out his longsword from its _

_sheath. _

_"I don't believe... I don't believe I cannot win against a one-armed man!" the boy _

_exclaimed and lunged at Shanks again. This time, Shanks didn't dodge, but merely held_

_the tip of his longsword towards the tip of the boy's dagger and struck the point with such _

_remarkable accuracy and strength that the dagger cracked in two from the tip. The boy _

_let go of the dagger as if he'd been burned. _

_"Fine... you want to play strange powers..? I'll play with you!" The boy _

_exclaimed._

_He focused on every cell in his body, to invoke the hidden strength he'd had since _

_he was four- since he ate the devil's fruit. The change was interesting to watch as he shed _

_his extremely oversized clothes and shrunk, his ears becoming pointy, his tongue growing _

_longer, his nose and mouth stretched out in front of his face to form a muzzle, his limbs _

_shortened and he fell on all fours and sprouted slick, shiny fur all over his body. Then, he _

_stopped the transformation halfway. He was a huge golden dog the size of a wolf, but he _

_was also half a human. He was now a werewolf._

_Now, Shanks looked more interested. "Hey! That's so cool! He'll make a good pet _

_for our crew! Waddya say boys?" He called to his crew on the ship. _

_"Get past me before talking big!" The boy yelled. Lunging at much faster speed _

_than before at Shanks. _

_"There will be no need for us to kill each other, my boy." Said Shanks calmly, _

_blocking the boy's claws with his blade "You were going to hijack my ship to go out to _

_sea right?" Shanks questioned. The boy growled by way of reply. "Well, now I'm _

_INVITING you to join our ship. No sneaking, no nothing. How about it? You look like _

_you've been abandoned. Join us! We are Nakama. We care for each other..." _

_Chewing his lip for a while the boy finally shrank back to human. Approached _

_with such a show of affection, he began to feel something. A feeling of excitement. He was _

_thinking so much about it, that none of the world mattered. Not even the fact the he was _

_stark naked on a freezing night, or that the search party, tipped off by the coastal guard, _

_was heading his way now, Until-_

_"There! I see him!" The boy turned around. Suddenly self-conscious, he got _

_dressed again and made a split-second decision. He left the island._

_As the ship pulled away from the dock, two figures hopped aboard. Shank's most _

_trusted men , Ben Beckman and Yassop. _

_"Want me to take them out Boss?" Yassop offered. _

_"No... I rather think our new companion would like to say... ah.. 'Goodbye' first._

_Shanks told him._

_Facing the people and the Island he'd grown tired of, the boy decided to show _

_them his secret. A secret he'd kept for so long. He transformed again, right in front of _

_them, letting his baggy clothes slide off again._

_Silhouetted against the full moon, his transformation looked scarier than ever but _

_also more majestic, depending on how you looked at it. Then, he changed back, out of _

_sight of them and dressed again._

_"Come back here lad!" A strict voice spoke out loudly among the others By the _

_light of the moon, the boy spotted his face among the crowd.. His father. His tormentor._

"_Come back here or I'll beat the shit outta yah!" He shouted again. Smiling, feeling _

_genuinely happy for the first time ever, yelled back " I think not _

_father... next time I come back, it'll be me beating the shit out of YOU!" _

_This set the whole crew laughing and they caught a quick breeze out of the area, _

_following the log pose. _

X-O-X-O-X

"You met Shanks? How is he?" said a voice from behind Nami and Marcus,

making them jump.

Luffy sat cross-legged behind them, listening quietly.

"Anyway," Nami said, ignoring Luffy. "Why didn't you ever mention your name

in your story?" she asked.

"Don't have one." Marcus told her. "You've just given me one. That shitty old

man never thought to give me one cos' he says he found me floating on the sea when I

was around six... Says I only could remember my age and my hometown and nothing

else..."

"So... where exactly is your hometown?" Nami probed.

Marcus strained his mind, trying to remember.. "I think I came from the East

blue..." Nami's heart skipped a beat "... a place called Cocoyashi village..." Luffy leapt

into the air in surprise and Nami's heart stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Marcus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Cocoyashi? Isn't that the name of...?" Luffy muttered glancing sideways at Nami.

"Marcus... how old are you?" Nami asked, her voice trembling.

"Fourteen this year, if the old man really found me at six. Why?" Marcus replied,

fixing Nami with a strange look.

_ 'What the..."_ Nami thought. _'This is too much of a coincidence! The face, the _

_voice... even the hometown...' _

Nami slumped down in her chair. "Listen Marcus." She said gravely. "I am going

to tell you a story now. It's up to you whether or not you choose to believe it, and this

story is, in all elements, true, to the best of my memory... I feel that... It is best to know...

Best for you to know, I mean..."

She didn't feel comfortable pouring out her personal memories to a stranger, but

after careful consideration, Nami decided on this course of action, and so, she began to

tell Marcus everything, from the boy she knew when she was ten, to the dog she knew at

twelve and finally, the combined product of the two, sitting before her when shi is

eighteen.

To her great surprise, Marcus didn't laugh or even looked shocked at all. In fact,

he practically did not react to this piece of news at all.

"Well... " he said., " I don't know who I am myself... I could be either one in my

past life, or... I could have been sent to a different dimension by that dust storm..."

Marcus finished. "well, let me finish telling you about the dust storms... Firstly..."

X-O-X-O-X

_As a new member of the red hair pirates, he was surprised as to how well the _

_crew got along. There was not even a single fight among themselves, which was _

_uncommon for a pirate ship._

_"Hey!" One man called from the top of the crow's nest one morning. "Enemy _

_ship approaching!" The boy was struck with fear at these words, but he realized that the _

_voices of all the others were calm, otherwise laced with excitement. 'What is wrong with _

_this ship?' he wondered. _

_A loud boom from the enemy ship shook him back to his senses. The enemy ship _

_had fired it's cannon at them._

_On instinct, the boy morphed into werewolf form on hearing the blast. His top slid _

_off. _

_Since joining the ship, the crew had given him a new set of clothes to wear, and _

_he'd gratefully changed out of his old, baggy outfit, which used to belong to his foster _

_father. At least now, his pants were tight enough to stay on but they had no top tight _

_enough for him. _

_"Hold up there wolf-boy." Beckman told him, placing a hand gently on his _

_shoulder. "There ain't no need ta get worked up now..."_

_And indeed, all the men on the ship were relaxed. They seemed to watching the _

_man called Yassop, who was standing on the side of the ship holding a revolver in each _

_hand. _

_The cannonball drew nearer. At the rate it was going, it would smash into the ship _

_in no time._

_"Why aren't we doing anything?" The boy shouted, panicking as he shrank back _

_into human form._

_Beckman gave a mysterious smile and stuck a cigarette into his mouth._

_"watch." He commanded._

_Yassop leveled the revolvers directly at the cannonball, then, he suddenly fired a _

_volley of six shots successively._

_The cannonball slowed down for a moment and simply hung there, suspended in _

_space- then the sound of a crack rang out, followed by another ... and another.. and _

_another... and the Cannonball exploded into smithereens in midair._

_Beckman grinned. "Yassop's six-shot-snipe. Never fails." He added._

_The boy simply stood there, his mouth hanging open. _

_"That's nothing to be surprised about, if you're riding with the red-hair pirates." _

_Shanks told him, suddenly materializing out of nowhere._

_He drew his sword and pointed at the enemy ship. A death warrant._

_"Now go, men!" Shanks yelled._

_Hollering various battle cries, the pirates leaped on to the enemy ship, which had _

_come just a bit too close._

_Changing into werewolf form, the boy leaped across the gap to the enemy ship as _

_well, Beckman and Shanks following behind him._

_Jumping ten feet into the air, Shanks pointed his sword down and kicked off _

_downwards._

_"Death slice!" he shouted just before impact._

_There was a sound like a whip, followed by the sound of metal on wood and the _

_ship promptly split up into a flat, floating battlefield._

_It was the time of his life. The boy had kept all this violence, aggression and _

_hatred inside of him for as long as he could remember, and now, he let it all out in a wild _

_surge of power, tearing out throats, decapitating the enemy , squeezing them till they _

_were nothing but limp rag dolls... He had always known that something like this would _

_happen if he let everything out eventually but he had never envisioned this._

_His joy ride was cut short by a panicked shout. "Dust storm!" One of Shanks's _

_crew exclaimed._

_The boy stopped on the verge of biting someone's head off. He had heard of the _

_legendary dust storms. They happen once a year, in a random part of the Grand Line _

_each time, and no one knows what happens if you encounter one- nobody who _

_Encountered one had t lived to tell the tale, nor had any bodies been found after being hit _

_by a dust storm._

_"Dive!" came a command from Shanks. _

_"I...I can't!" The boy shouted back to Shanks, amidst the splashes of people from _

_both sides fleeing into the safety of the water._

_Shanks looked him in the eyes. "You can. If you sink, we'll save you. Do it." _

_Shanks commanded with a steely look in his eyes. It was either take his chances in the _

_water, or face certain death._

_He had hesitated a moment too long. _

_The next thing he knew, the dust storm was upon him and he felt like he was being _

_torn apart by thousands of tiny needles, ripping and tearing into his flesh._

_He looked down. There was no injury-just a feeling of unimaginable pain. But the _

_danger was there. Taking an instant gamble, the boy took a deep breath, morphed totally _

_to dog and plunged into the deep, blue sea._

_He remembered a strange numbing sensation and many voices yelling at once and _

_through the haze of near-unconsciousness, thought he saw a white marble court and _

_many people standing around it._

_His last thought, before totally losing consciousness, was 'It is over... I'm in _

_heaven!'_

_X-O-X-O-X_

Nami listened to this strange tale with interest. By now, the rest of the crew had

managed to get the ship out of the storm and they filed in, soaking wet and found places

around the kitchen, to sit and listen to the story as well.

For a while, nobody spoke. Then, Robin suddenly made a fleur pop out of the

kitchen table and grab Marcus's arm.

Instantly, Marcus jumped and began the change to werewolf on instinct.

"Enough." Robin said. "You say you ate a devil's fruit?" Robin asked him

politely, though she looked at him rather strangely.

Marcus nodded, staring at her also.

"Don't look at me like that. You're good-looking but a bit too young for me."

Robin told him. "Anyway, I don't think you ate a devil's fruit." She informed him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Robin." Nami interjected. "How do you suppose he can

transform into a dog then? Magic?"

"I don't know." Robin continued calmly, as though nothing had happened. "But

I'm sure he did not eat a devil's fruit." She said firmly.

"Let me explain," She said, straightening up in her seat. "Normally devil fruits are

split into three categories: Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. Paramecia fruits cause the body to

change or acquire special abilities, like mine or Luffy's." Luffy grinned and stretched his

cheeks extra wide, being made of rubber, which earned him looks of disgust from the

group.

"Wait, wait." Marcus interrupted "You guys ate the devil's fruit too?" He asked.

"Yes that's right." Robin replied him, beginning to look rather miffed about being

interrupted twice. "Let me continue. Logia fruits, unlike the paramecia, grant the eater

the ability to create, control or turn themselves to a substance like fire, water, smoke

Sand-."

"Like Crocodile! And that Smoky-marine Ossan! And Ace!" Luffy cut in again

excitedly.

"Anyway," continued Robin, ignoring him. "Logia fruits, in short, are the most

powerful and rare among the many devil's fruits, and even though each has it's own

weaknesses, they are not to be taken lightly. Finally, this leaves with the weakest of the

Devil fruits. The Zoan family. Zoan fruits are the most common among the devil fruits

and allow the eater to have three forms. It's original form, the form given to it by the

devil fruit and thirdly, a blend of its original form and the form given to it by the devil's

fruit. These devil fruits are the largest in number -."

"I have one!" Chopper piped up from almost under the table- only the top of his

hat and his antlers were visible when he sat on the chair. "Mr. Dalton-sama has one too!"

"Well... yeah, like I said, the Zoan fruits are the most common, the strongest and

rarest of them being the neko neko no mi, the leopard fruit. However, the reason I suspect

that he did not eat a devil fruit is because, Firstly, though these fruits are so common , it

is extremely unheard of to have more than two kinds of models of the same species. The

Inu Inu no mi, the dog fruit, has two known models already. One has been eaten by one

of the guardians of Arabasta- Anubis guard, Chaka. His is the Inu Inu no mi, model

Jackal. Besides him, one of my ex-subordinates in Baroque works, Mr. 4--."

At this, Usopp and Chopper shrieked together in unison.

"I remember him!" Usopp choked out. "He was that fat guy who had a dog... no

gun... and a big 4-ton bat and..." he stammered

"Yeah! Big red bat!" Chopper continued for him. "And.. and.. he had this big fat

penguin-sorry- mole for a partner... and a gun-dog..."

Robin smiled. "Oh, you still remember them. Good. Well as you know, he had

this gun- dog called Lassu. That creature was actually a gun which had been infused with

the Inu Inu no mi, model daschund, using the technology of the Grand Line. Next, you

say that you jumped into the sea to escape the dust storm right?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes. But what does this have to do with-."

"It has everything to do with the matter." Robin said, cutting him off again.

"Devil Fruit eaters don't drift away. Devil fruit eaters sink. I know that best myself.

Either your Nakama save you, or you drown. Furthermore, when we found you as a dog,

we found you struggling among the waves. This is not possible for us devil fruit eaters,

who lose all our energy in the water. Therefore, I have many reasons to suspect that you

have not eaten the devil fruit." Robin explained.

Nami felt torn. There were as many reasons to trust him as there were not to trust

him, but she wanted to trust him. She was in biggest dilemma of her life. Even if he was

the boy she knew, there was no valid reason to explain why he was four years younger

than she was.

Then she remembered. Marcus, as a small boy of ten had fallen injured himself

very badly while trying to rescue her from a deep pit she had fallen into. He had tried to

pull her out but instead, fell in with her instead, and got his back cut very badly on a

sharp rock. He had bled profusely from the wound until they were rescued and so, when

it eventually healed, it left a scar. It was curiously shaped like a dog's head, and the two

of they constantly made jokes about it, saying that if the full moon appeared, he would

turn into a werewolf. This constantly annoyed her older sister Nojiko, who preferred that

she worked in the tangerine orchard more and talk less.

Looking back at her past, she was shocked to find hoe her childhood jokes had

manifested itself in this form and yes, it had to be in THIS form.

Then an idea hit her. To find out his true identity, she'd just have to see if he had

the scar. Yes, that would be it. The scar could not be fake; only the two of them knew

about it. But how to find out? She missed her opportunity in the storeroom when he was

naked- she had not been noticing anything except his face then.

Her prayer was answer by a huge bump on the side of the ship then. It could only

mean one thing. Enemies were attacking the ship.

They rushed up to the deck as enemy pirates boarded their ship. Nami pulled out

her Clima-tact, Zoro unsheathed his Katanas, Usopp went and hid in a corner, Chopper

became his huge human form, Luffy and Sanji got into battle stances – and Marcus

Turned into werewolf form, shedding his shirt instantly.

Then she saw it. It stood out clearly against his back. A red scar, shaped like a

dog's head...

_**To be continued...**_

Author's note: I think it's too long actually... let me know if it is, and i'll try to shorten it... (hehe... counts reviews in glee)


	3. Nightfall

Yay! I finally finished this ultra long chapter! The eagerly awaited one actuallly. The apex of my epic adventure! The product of my genius! The... Oh, nevermind...

Ladies and Gentlemen, please prepare yourself for some MAJOR Nami action! (No it's not fighting. It's only the beginning...)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Nada. But I still have a helluva lot of OP vcd's though...

Pls R&R. Flames are also welcome( as long as it's not rubbish, thanks.)

**One Piece: Lost dog**

Chapter 3 (Nightfall)

For a moment, Nami's mouth opened and closed as she stared at that scar.

Questions flooded her mind like a burst dam, overwhelming her completely. She dropped

the clima tact.

One of the enemy, sensing weakness, drew a dagger and lunged at her. In a flash,

the muscles on Marcus's back and chest rippled and he charged the foolish pirate with his

shoulder. There was the sound of bone on even harder bone, and a scream echoed across

the water as Marcus's victim was sent flying off the side of the ship and splashed into the

water.

"Nami, are you okay?" Marcus asked, handing her the Clima tact which he'd

retrieved from the floor. Nami just stared blankly at him, not realizing that she'd just

been saved.

Around them, the battle raged on. The jarring sound of blades, feet and fists on

flesh made up most of the noise, in addition the screams and shouts of defeat coming

from the pirates who had been thrashed around like rag dolls.

Near the tangerine grove on the top of the ship, Robin had put thirty of the enemy

pirates in deadlocks and walked amongst them calmly as she broke their necks, one by

one. Then, she noticed Marcus and Nami staring at each other even through the thick of

the battle. If she was surprised, it didn't register on her face. After all, he was unusually

good looking for his age, had a deep voice, an unusually muscular body and was easily

taller than Nami in his werewolf form. Not a bad catch, if she wasn't already twenty-

eight this year.

Sighing, she resumed her steady pace and continued snapping the necks of the

enemy pirates like rag dolls.

A crushing blow out of the blue swept Marcus off his feet suddenly and smashed

him into the front of the ship, precariously near the Going Merry's head. "Marcus!" Nami

shrieked, tightening her hold on the Clima Tact and swiveled in the direction of the force.

Her crewmates had already sensed the presence of a much worthier adversary and were

staring apprehensively into the thick mist which suddenly materialized out of nowhere

and swirled around the enemy ship...

"I guess it's true then..." A lazy drawl cut through the mist as it seemed to

disperse as suddenly as it had appeared. "That if you want something done, you have to

do it yourself..."

They saw the speaker as the last of the mist cleared away. A man crossed the

threshold between the two ships and sat down calmly on the railing of the Going Merry.

An ordinary-looking man in all aspects, except for the aura of immense power he seemed

to be radiating, which made even Zoro narrow his eyes in caution. Luffy, however,

seemed unfazed as always.

"Who are you? Get off my ship!" he yelled, drowning out Usopp's mumbled

pleas ("Let's all be gentlemen now... we can talk this over nicely... there's no need to

fight over this right...? right?")

"Monkey. D .Luffy, I presume?" The man asked, letting the words hang in the air

like more of a threat than a question.

"Na? Yes I am… why?" Luffy asked, his frustration replaced by curiosity.

"Oh yes, I forgot the introductions." The man said in reply, drawling again.

"Bounty hunter, Jeremy, the black assassin, at your service."

The mood on the ship instantly tensed. Robin, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy had him

encircled in a flash.

"What do you want from us?" Sanji asked him, knowing full well what the

answer would be.

The black assassin did not reply at first, instead, raising one gloved hand to point

directly at Luffy.

"Him." He said with a smile.

"Like hell you will!" Luffy shouted as his arms stretched far out behind him

"Gomu Gomu no…"

Zoro coiled his body like a snake, positioning his sword in front and behind him

"Santoryuu…"

Sanji turned his back to the assassin, raising one wrecking-ball leg. "Join the

stars…"

Robin crossed her arms in front of her "Seis fleur.." she began

The attacks collided with enough force to kill anybody, including the

Shichibukai… "Bazooka! Tatsumaki! Mouton shot! Clutch!"

Ripples spread across the surface of the ocean surrounding them, but Jeremy the

assassin was nowhere to be found. Nor, for that matter, Nami or Marcus. They had

simply vanished off the deck. The assassin had made his move.

"Wha?" Robin exclaimed. "What speed… they were just here a moment ago…"

The others seemed to panic at the sight of usually calm and controlled Robin

beginning to look strained. Robin, in fact was using her ability to sprout eyes in every

room, crack and crevice along the ship, scouring the surroundings for Jeremy, Nami and

Marcus.

"I knew something was up with that guy…" Zoro muttered, slapping his forehead

with the heel of his hand. "I bet he had this planned all along, befriending Nami…

befriending US! Then when his master was appears, he stabs us in the back…"

"Wrong." Said a voice. Surprisingly, it was Robin. She had sat on the railing and

closed her eyes, as if in meditation.

"What is it with you, woman!" Zoro shouted at her. "You suspect him too, don't

say you haven't… remember the Devil Fruit thing!"

"I meant wrong as in your theory is wrong." She replied, totally unfazed by his

shouting. "The boy did not capture Nami. And the assassin is not going to kill them. Not

yet at least."

Zoro gave a start. "How do you know? Have you located them on your… your…

'Eye-thingy?'" He asked eagerly.

"No," Robin said. "Actually, I-."

"No way," Zoro continued "You can actually sprout ears too?" He asked in

disbelief. "And shaddap!" He added at a hysterical Sanji, who was yelling "Nami-

Swaaaaaannnn!" Into every room.

"Actually," Robin said crisply before he could cut her off again. "It's that." She

pointed vaguely in the direction of the cabins without opening her eyes. 'Sigh, in spite of

all that looks and muscle, he's still a child, really.' She thought to herself.

Zoro's eyes followed her finger. Pinned to the wall of the cabins by an unusual

weapon ( a ping-pong ball with a blade sticking out one end.) was a little note.

Zoro walked over to it and picked it up. He scanned the note once. "Hey guys," he

said, waving the note around in the air. "Hey, dig this! To Straw Hat Luffy,"

_Your precious Nakama are in my hands… dog-boy and_

_The red-headed girl. Important nakama to you I presume… especially the one with the log pose… However, there is one hope for you. I like games. Follow the path of the ball_

_Find your Nakama within a week or it's GAME OVER! You lose! Heh heh. Bye bye!_

_Jeremy,_

_The black assassin_

B$42,000,000

Zoro continued to stare at the letter in a daze, even after reading it out aloud.

"WAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed and started dashing about the deck in a

panic. It was the bounty. 42 million beli was more than the 30 million their own captain

had (Author's note: This fanfic takes place right after the Arabasta arc, before Blackbeard

showed Luffy his new 100 million bounty) "Chopper!" Usopp screamed, lunging after

him before he fell overboard.

Robin was stressed too. "Without the log pose… we can't navigate the Grand

Line. Captain, is there anything you can do? Mr. Bushido? Mr. Doctor? Mr. Long-nose?

Mr. Cook?"

"No use asking HIM!" Zoro growled, jerking his thumb in Sanji's direction. The

cook himself was whimpering on the floor in a daze. He'd been searching every nook and

cranny of the ship for clues to Nami's whereabouts, and had collapsed after hearing Zoro

read out the note. "He's a lovesick piece of crap right now." Fortunately for him, Sanji

was too depressed to hear him then.

"Well, we have to do SOMETHING soon." Robin told him. "We only have

One week. The clock is ticking…"

---------

Meanwhile, on a fast-moving barge moving further and further away from the

Going merry each second, Marcus, on regaining consciousness, found himself bound by,

of all things, basketball nets.

Seeing this mistake, Marcus immediately went werewolf and attempted to tear the

nets off. To his great surprise, It stretched and stretched- and stretched! But the part

constricting his hands remained firmly affixed to his wrists.

A high laugh sounded from behind the pair. Marcus strained to turn his head, but

the parts of the nets which had been overstretched had somehow attached itself to every

part of his large, furry body it came into contact with, making movement almost

impossible.

"Surprised?" the assassin's voice rang out. It was then, the helplessness of his

situation hit him. 'Jeremy had played his cards right.' Marcus thought wryly as he let out

a defeated laugh of his own.

Jeremy the assassin walked round and squatted in front of Marcus's face. He

placed his finger under his chin and forced his head up to look each other squarely in the

eye. "Not so strong now are we? Dog-boy…"

The moment Marcus's hazel eyes met the Jeremy's cold, black ones, he felt a

shiver of revulsion. He tried o look away, but Jeremy's glittering opal-like eyes seemed

to exert a hypnotic hold over him. He then forced himself to stare insolently back into

those deep black chasms.

"Not many people in this world realize the true potential of spider's webs don't

they? Spider's webs are eight times stronger than steel and they are also extremely sticky

and stretchy… when used as fibers for a certain material, that material would become

totally impenetrable! A brilliant stroke of genius no?" Jeremy gloated in his face.

'Indeed' Marcus agreed mentally, although he'd rather die than admit it. 'That explains a

lot.' He thought, as he tried this time, to sharpen his nails into the sharpest claws he knew

how to form and tried sawing through the spider webs. 'When all else fails…' he thought

to himself grimly.

-------

Nami, meanwhile, was having some problems of her own. She had been knocked

out suddenly on the Going Merry and had awoken here, only to find herself face to face

with a leery old pervert. Things got worse when she realized her top was missing. She

had escaped and was now running around the Black Barge clad only in a tight blue bra

which doubled as a bikini top, and a miniskirt. Not surprisingly, her entrance into every

occupied room found a huge audience of pursuers hot on her heels. Literally.

A muscle-bound bounty hunter, seeing his chance, suddenly flung himself at her,

pinning her to the floor. Nami squirmed and pounded her fists against his rock-hard chest,

obviously to no avail. The Nami-chasing procession skidded to a halt, and began whining

"Unfair! Don't cheat!" and so on.

The man who tackled Nami now flung off his shirt and, licking his lips, straddled

the squirming Nami.

Nami suddenly found herself screaming, more from fear than from pain of the

weight of the man now straddling her. He moistened his finger with his tongue- and

eagerly stuck it into her cleavage.

Nami screamed all the louder when he took the liberty to move his moistened

digit back and forth between her nipples under her bra, which, despite the situation, had

hardened considerably.

She forced herself to open her eyes to stare at her assailant. He was a man of huge

build, with a roughish, unkind face. 'Fitting' She thought through her own screams as he

began squeezing each of her breast in turn, tracing little circles around her tits as he did

so. 'That all the baddies look like baddies…'

Then she noticed the at the end of either end of his rock-hard chest, his own

tanned nipples were pert and erect, and it was then she felt the extremely hard something

poking her just below the stomach. At first she thought it was a hand and groped for it,

intending to fling it away- but on contact, the big man moaned in pleasure, the harder she

squeezed, and she realized the precariousness of her predicament 'Oh God… I'm going

to be raped… Gang raped!' She thought, staring at all the other guys behind the man,

eagerly waiting to 'share'

Nami summoned up all the inner strength and resolve she had left and assembled

the clima tact in less than a second- the result of practiced hands, which (luckily) were

left free and-

"TORNADO TEMPO!" Nami bellowed, pressing the deadly button which

caused two birds to spring out of the end of the clima tact, the man on top of her got

tangled in them, and he fought to get out of the net of springs.

Nami pressed the button again and the end of the clima tact began vibrating, and

the 'T' at the end began to spin at terrifying speed. The man tangled at the end was now

no more than a blur of eyes and hands- he was spinning too fast.

The, with a frightening bang, the man was sent flying- right into the little army of

people behind him, causing the whole group to topple like dominoes. Most of the people

in the front row had been knocked unconscious.

Nami dismantled the weapon and returned it to her bra. She then picked up the

shirt which her assailant had discarded. It was sweat-soaked and grimy, but she put it on

anyway. Then half sobbing half panting, she made her way away from the scene.

--------------

Thumps and screams echoed above the deck. Standing before Jeremy the assassin

was the great hulking figure of Marcus the werewolf. Strangely, Jeremy seemed

extremely calm in this situation, considering that Marcus had just dismantled half of his

bodyguards.

"I see…" Jeremy mused "Your little brain has somehow managed to override my

evil genius!"

Marcus growled deeply in response, transforming totally into an enormous golden

dog wearing pants, and took a flying leap- teeth first- into Jeremy, who easily sidestepped

it.

"Too slow, boy!" Jeremy taunted. "I, in all my genius, also happen to be skilled in

combat as well, as, unfortunately, YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS

Jeremy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an array of strange, deflated-

looking objects. Using a special pump he also drew from his pocket, he inflated all of

them.

Marcus realized he was staring rather stupidly at the many strange types of balls.

Basketballs, tennis balls, soccer balls, ping pong balls…

His first thought was 'My opponent just had to be a complete idiot…'

That was also his last thought before an explosion right before his face knocked

all the wind out of him.

Through the smoke, he made out the spherical shape and black and white patterns

of a soccer ball rolling back to Jeremy. 'Exploding Soccer Balls? This guy is nuts!'

Marcus thought to himself, charging through the smoke in his werewolf form once more,

claws first.

He swiped at Jeremy with his razor sharp claws and felt it connect. 'Yes!' he

thought. Then, the resulting sound made his heart sink. Clang. The sound of metal on

metal. (Not that his claws were metal anyway. Just extremely sharp)

Marcus grunted as an extremely heavy force pushed him to his knees. What he

saw when the smoke cleared made his heart sink.

Nami.

He had had hit Nami as she was coming out on the deck. She was wearing an

extremely grimy man's shirt , which was in tatters right now, and a blue bra with claw

marks in it. HIS claw marks. The Clima tacts had saved her from his claws.

Jeremy was now holding his claws at bay with one foot. He realized that Marcus

had noticed something which had made him lose his fighting spirit when he no longer

attacked. He turned to look at what ever the thing was.

"Well, well!" He declared, seeing the unconscious form of Nami. Looks like

you've hit your little girlfriend!"

Then, taking advantage of Marcus's despair, Jeremy kicked the soccer ball once

more. The resulting explosion was the Last thing Marcus remembered.

Jeremy deflated the balls and returned them to his pockets. He gave orders to the

few remaining survivors to clean up the ship and throw the two hostages into a cell

belowdeck. He then walked into his own cabin.

As soon as the door was shut, a soft voice spoke to Jeremy from the shadows.

"The boy. You did not know?" It said.

"It's you." Jeremy sounded rather disgruntled.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Not all at… welcome." Jeremy said sarcastically.

You know, you'd show more respect to someone who'd whoop your ass in less

than a second…" The speaker stepped forward.

"Hey, just because you trained under Red-leg Zeff and Whitebeard doesn't make

you the best ever. Nor is it just because you're the youngest bounty hunter in the Grand

Line!" Jeremy said angrily to the masked fourteen year old before him. "And take off

that mask!" Jeremy declared, knowing full well he wouldn't.

The bounty hunter ignored the last statement, as Jeremy knew he would. "But the

fact that you're worth 60 million beli while I'm worth 74 million does." He stated

"Just because you beat Flame fist Ace?" Jeremy retorted. "You just got lucky

back then!"

"Quiet or I'll beat YOU as well."

Jeremy shut up.

"As I was saying," The masked teen continued. "The boy. He's the 'Color-boy'.

You know that, don't you?"

"C-C-Color Boy?" Jeremy gasped in disbelief. "The Color Boy is just a legend!

No one can survive one of the dust storms anyway!"

"This kid did." Came the reply. "I stowed away on their ship. Listen"

Pulling a voice dial from his pocket, The masked teen played the entire

conversation to Jeremy. When he finished, Jeremy's eyes looked ready to pop out of their

sockets. "Then… that means…"

"That's right." The masked teen told him. "If he finds the black prism, you will

die."

'That's… but the Black Prism isn't even a material object!" Jeremy said,

panicking. "How will I stop him? You should know, White falcon, you know!"

"I don't." The white falcon told him. "On account that we were… associated once,

I'll tell you one thing. The Black Prism will never be found... if Pluton and Poseidon

ceases to exist. That is the last line of the legend which has been kept secret for

centuries."

"Pluton and Poseidon?" Jeremy scratched his head. "Then that means…"

"Yep." The white falcon suddenly turned into the bird from which his codename

found it's source. 'Your last hopes are either 30 miles away from here, in Water Seven ,

or back on that little ship whose log pose you just stole. Your choice.'

He perched on the porthole for a while, like he had something else to say.

Finally… "Jeremy… good luck. One week later, I will find you. Please be alive till then."

Saying thus, he flew out over the ocean, leaving Jeremy in a absolute state of

confusion.

---------------

Back on the Going Merry, Zoro pounded his fist against the wall of the storeroom.

'Nami caught! I was too weak, too slow!' Zoro berated himself.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes which had secretly sprouted from the wall

opposite him were doing the spying for their owner, who was listening outside the door.

The moment Zoro came out from the room, drying his eyes, the eyes had disappeared as

suddenly as their owner.

-----------

Nami awoke to find herself thrown rather unceremoniously into a prison cell.

"Prison? On the sea?" She thought blearily. Then everything which happened

came flooding back. She looked around frantically and finally found Marcus's crumpled

figure lying motionless in a corner.

Nami crawled over to him, despite her own injuries. Her heart ached to see his

injury-streaked body. She dragged him over her lap.

"For me…" She thought. Back on the Going Merry, Jeremy had uncoiled a flying

kick at them. Marcus had stepped in the way and received the full impact. That was he

only memory before waking up the first time.

Then, she remembered something. Turning his body over, Nami found herself

looking directly at the dog's head scar. It was a while before she noticed the salty

tanginess of tears running down her cheeks. It was him. With this scar, there was no

doubt. But, how? How had he stopped aging at age 14?

A hand gently squeezed her cheek. Marcus was awake.

"Don't cry Nami." He said. "You saved me. Here's my chance to do the same for you."

Nami just sobbed harder.

Marcus sat up and pressed her head gently into his bare, muscular chest. In that

instant, A shared, warm emotion passed between the two of them.

Despite Nami's near-rape encounter, she felt that she just had to do this. She

reached her head up- and planted a kiss firmly on Marcus's lips.

To her great surprise and happiness, he didn't reject. Instead, He pushed his

tongue between her lips, deepening the kiss. His tongue scraped the roof of her mouth

and she, responding to his urges, licked the underside of it.

Nami tasted heaven, smelling his manly scent, and she pulled him on top of

her, asking for more.

Fourteen was not a very young age, for Marcus and, in a moment of heated

emotions, he helped her out of her half-shredded bra. For the first time in his fourteen

years, he felt his penis begin to fill with blood, stiffening rapidly.

He knew what he had to do.

Nami cried in ecstasy as his warm tongue ran over her tender nipples, liking the

tiny mounds there and sending shivers of pleasure throughout her entire being. This time,

she again felt an extremely hard something prodding her in the stomach.

He want fully human then, retracting the hairs from all over his body, leaving

only the natural human brown in it's natural places…

Nami wanted to return the pleasure he was giving her, as his hands molded her

breasts and sucking and licking her tits in turn. She plunged her hand deep into his pants

and stroked his stiff member through the fabric of his underwear.

This time, he felt pain as well, but it was the pain of constriction. He swallowed a

moan which would have awakened half the prison guards and helped her to remove his

shorts, leaving them both with naked torsos.

Nami then revered her choice not to put on any underwear that morning, as

Marcus's hand snaked up her thighs and rubbed the bundle of nerves at the opening there,

drawing a quiet moan from her.

Before she knew it, she was totally naked, him straddling her with his erection

extremely visible, straining against his underwear. This time, she didn't squeal. She

wanted it badly, she wanted to see it.

Nami reached one hand down and tentatively groped for the waistband of his

underwear. Marcus gently took her hand and guided it there. She never hesitated, pulling

his underwear off in one quick stroke.

The musky scent of sex reached her nostrils as his cock flung out and slapped

against his belly. She got on her knees and pushed him onto his back. Nami then began

to pleasure him, licking the hair on his balls, up to the head of his dick, which she

greedily sucked into her mouth.

Marcus was lying on his back on the dirty prison cell, scarred with wounds- and

totally in heaven as Nami nuzzled his balls, sucking on his pubic hair ( what little of it,

that is.) finally engulfing his entire shaft in one gulp.

Marcus moaned softly, swallowing his scream. He began to move his hips in sync

with Nami's mouth, moving up and down his dick. Then, slowly, he began to face-fuck

her, moving in and out of her mouth.

'She's touching…. My most private place…' Marcus thought through all the

pleasure. 'And I'm enjoying it…'

Marcus stopped just short of blowing his load and shoved Nami rater roughly

onto her back. Strangely, she didn't seem to mind. There was a look in her eyes. A look

of deep longing.

Marcus knelt over her, his three-inch inflated member throbbing and warm. He

drew her legs up and placed them over his shoulders. Then, he stuck his tongue out and

shoved it into her gaping hole, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. Now, he stuck his

tongue in and out, sliding his hand up and down his cock.

Nami's eyes looked deeply into him, asking for more. Marcus then inserted two

of his fingers into that gap, probing deeply. He was surprised how tightly her walls

contracted on his finger.

He licked his finger and shoved it into her hole again, adding one more finger.

Then, he found that she was wet. Ready for something bigger.

With her pale, slender legs still over his shoulder, Marcus guided his penis to her

pussy's opening. He poised there for a moment, prodding the opening with the head for a

while. Then, taking a deep breath, he shoved that three-inch pole all the way in with one

thrust.

Nami never felt so good in her life. His cock which was thicker than it was long,

penetrated to her very core, filling every space within her it could reach. The feeling

intensified when he started to lick her nipples, using teeth and tongues.

"Marcus… Harder…" she whimpered. "Stick it in… give it to me, Harder!"

Marcus obliged, increasing the intensity and frequency of his thrusts as

controlled his dick not to come right then.

She climbed on top of him and began to rock her hips, in time with his very thrust

and the only sound from the night was Nami's quiet whimpering and the steady slap of

Marcus's hairy ballsac on her rear.

A range of thoughts played itself through her head. 'I'm having sex with a

stranger. Who is he? Do I really even know him?'

Eventually, she gave up and got lost in all the pleasure, her boobs bouncing

seductively as she rocked on top of his cock.

"Awww… yesssss" Marcus hissed, as his balls tightened on reaching the point of

no return. For the first time in his life, he had felt an orgasm. Thick ropes of semen

spurted out of his dick and splattered the walls of her pussy.

Nami then came as well, as her juices overflowed and covered Marcus's muscular

and sweat-slicked body. The feeling was intense for both of them- it was their first time.

There they lay for a while, with him still inside her.

Finally, he pulled his flaccid dick out of her and they both stared at each other's

naked bodies as after play. Nami's body was a perfect hourglass, she had a small mound

of reddish pubic hair as well. Her tits were a healthy pink (Marcus could no believe he'd

just sucked on them.) And her boobs were humongous. Marcus caressed them gently,

moving his posture. "Go on, have a good look." He told her in turn, earning a reddish

flush from her cheeks.

Marcus's own body was extremely well-cut for his age, mostly because of his

pirate experience on Shanks's ship before he was caught by the dust storm. His

underarms were just sprouting a few strands of hair though. Besides this, His torso was

muscular and looked extremely sexy, slicked with sweat. His abs were clearly defined as

well, also sweat slicked. Nami would have gladly have another round with him if she

hadn't been so tired. His legs were muscular, not much fat at all, and between the legs,

his ultimate treasure, which she revered. That stiff cock which brought her so much

pleasure, though flaccid now was still wet from her and was covered with a thin sheen of

dark pubic hair.

Nami, feeling exhausted, threw herself into Marcus's lap, where his dick poked

against her leg. She knew he wouldn't mind. Then, yawing, they embraced one final time.

They slept through the night.

_**To be continued…**_

I think the ending is sucky don't you?

Oh yeah! HEY! If you guys don't review i'm not posting the next chapter! (Just kidding)


	4. Flashback

FANFICTION

Finally! Chapter 4 at last! It's a bit short, but I've had not enough time to work on it... I'm busy with something else. However, chapters 4 and 5 are going to explain a lot of things. I meant to condense the contents onto just chap 4 but I had not enough time. ..

Disclaimer: Like I said before, in no way do I own one piece. I have a lot of VCDs but the collection is nowhere near complete... TT

Nevertheless, please read and enjoy!

Oh wait... this chapter is dedicated to my best friends Marcus and Jeremy... 

**One Piece: Lost dog**

Chapter 4 (Flashback)

Bright sunlight filtered through the porthole of the prison cell as Nami woke up,

rubbing her eyes. She felt strangely light-headed and decided to call Sanji to bring her

breakfast in bed, but when she lay back down and rolled over, the call stuck in her throat.

She was lying against a warm body. Marcus's warm body in fact- and they were

both naked.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed, backing off from his sleeping form, when all the

memories of the previous night came rushing back to her.

Oh that's right. She started it first.

Nami hastily pulled on her clothes, trying and failing not to look at every part of

his naked body. Marcus chose that moment to wake up, with a healthy erection- catching

Nami topless.

"Waah!" He cried, like he did the first time, jumping behind- nothing. There were

no boxes or crates in the prison cell he could hide behind. Blushing like the setting sun,

he settled for coving his vital parts with his hands, inching slowly over to his pants.

"It's alright." Nami said, looking at him again. "Last night... I saw everything..."

Marcus reached his pants and hastily put them on. "Ah! Last night! Erm..." He

tried, failing miserably to come up with an explanation.

"Sorry." He stuttered at last.

"Sorry?" Nami blinked. "Sorry for what?"

"Y'know...About...about the whole... thing..." Marcus said, staring at the floor.

He shivered in the morning cold and quickly sprouted a coat of fur over his whole

body, half grateful to hide his near-nakedness.

Nami smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind. After all..." she bit her lip and couldn't say

any more. Tears welled up in her eyes. Was her memory really a memory? Or was it

reality, and a reality she couldn't accept at that?

Marcus slid his arm around her shoulder. Comforting, caring.

"This is... this is the first time, I've ever been so emotional, not since I left Arlong

Park..." Nami sobbed, throwing herself into his chest.

For a second, Marcus felt a flicker of rage which he couldn't quite place at these

words. "_Arlong...Park?_" A voice kept repeating to him at the back of his head.

He then began to pat her on the back rather awkwardly. "Don't worry, we'll be

fine... Your Nakama will be along soon- I just know it- and they'll rescue us from this

nightmare."

Nami just shook her head harder, letting her tears trickle down into the thick coat

of hair on his chest.

Marcus held her smaller form helplessly. He felt attracted somehow to this

stranger he'd met less than twenty-four hours ago. They had had sex. And he still felt a

kind of attachment to her, but his heart ached, not being to help in any way.

-----------------

The savory smell of breakfast hung heavily in the air around the Going Merry, yet

nobody seemed to want to eat, except for Luffy, who had been helpfully assisting

everybody with finishing their share.

This was probably a good thing, seeing as everybody was just poking the food

around on their plates gloomily, even Sanji did not give the Thou-shalt-be-cast-into-the-

eternal-fires-of-hell-if-you-waste-food look to any of them- he was too busy staring

dazed at his plate. Zoro was worse off; glaring at his plate like it owed him a debt of

blood.

Eventually, They all got out of the kitchen one by one, leaving Zoro alone with

Sanji, who was doing the dishes.

"Hey." Zoro said suddenly, staring at the ceiling.

Sanji grunted through a mouthful of cigarette.

"You really like Nami a lot don't you?" He asked.

Sanji grunted again. Zoro supposed this meant yes.

He opened his mouth again but was forced to shut it when Sanji suddenly

materialized in front of him brandishing a soapy kitchen knife. "You're eyeing my

precious Nami-san?" Sanji growled, holding the knife under Zoro's throat threateningly.

"Look." Zoro began

"No buts, Marimo!" Sanji yelled "She's mine and mine alone!"

Then, to Zoro's surprise, Sanji dropped the kitchen knife and sank to the floor in a

flood of tears.

Zoro sat stunned for a moment, and then he realized this was the first time he'd

seen the cook crying. "S-S-S" He choked over the word. "Sanji... Nami will be...fine..."

Zoro told him.

Sanji looked up, wiping his face. "Marimo... no, Zoro... please, don't take my

Nami-san away... she... she's the light of my life... I know I'm a flirt and all but... I... I

love Nami san differently."

There was an awkward silence as the two men stared at each other for a long time.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp squawked from the deck.

Sanji hastily went back to the dishes. Zoro looked stunned again, but shook it off

and started for the door.

After a few seconds, Sanji lit a fresh cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, having

finished the dishes.

"Marim-Zoro." Sanji said.

Zoro looked around quickly

"if you ever tell anyone that I... cried" Sanji choked "I'll kick

you so hard, you'll never know what hit you."

'Bring it' Zoro nearly said, but stopped himself just in time. He swallowed his

comment and stepped outside. Sanji followed a while later.

Usopp and Chopper were arguing about something. "It's an animal! You can talk

to it!" Usopp was saying.

"I can't! It won't say anything!" Chopper protested.

Robin was holding something in her hands.

"Eternal Pose." She said on spotting them, somewhat amused, looking it over as

she examined it.

"Where'd you get that!" Zoro exclaimed eagerly. There was hope for Nami yet.

"That bird dropped it. A falcon to be exact." Robin said, nodding in the direction

of Usopp and Chopper.

They looked over and saw what the commotion was about. Chopper was trying to

talk to a white falcon which was perched on the edge of the tangerine orchard. The falcon

just wasn't opening its beak.

Suddenly, the bird looked at Robin, its beady eyes fixed directly on her. She

stood up and stared back.

"Nico Robin. Your Nakama needs you, as does mine. Don't

ask questions. Just hurry." The voice of a boy boomed out from that bird's beak, it's eyes

fixed on her intently, before it spread its snowy-white wings and flew away

"Ah!" Chopper declared triumphantly. "It said, 'Nico Robin, your Nakama nee...

Oh, hang on... did that bird just..." Chopper rubbed his eyes

Usopp's mouth was hanging open. "Nope. You're not seeing or hearing things. I

heard that too."

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other, a bit surprised, and then they looked at Robin.

Somehow, Robin did no seem too bothered that she had just been spoken to by a

bird. In fact, she was smiling as she held the Eternal Pose up to the light.

The needle pointed southwest, the Red lettering reflecting the sunlight, spelling

out the name 'Shima no Aka'

"What are we waiting for?" Robin said, smiling at Zoro in particular.

The guys dashed to get the ship going and Luffy sneaked into the kitchen for a

snack, getting caught by Sanji's giant mousetrap. Served him right.

'We're coming, Nami.' Zoro thought. 'Just hold on for us...'

-----------------------

Nami and Marcus were interrupted by a loud clanging. Someone was opening the

door. They pulled apart quickly.

Jeremy stood framed in the doorway. Marcus instantly went totally werewolf a

deep growl sounding from his throat. Nami tried to pull out the Clima Tact, only to find it

had gone.

"Wait." Jeremy said, taking in their battle stances. "I have something to explain to

you."

Marcus just got ready to leap.

Jeremy pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Nami. Something blue.

Something metallic. The Clima Tact.

"Can we talk now?" Jeremy asked.

There was something in his eyes Nami couldn't quite place. Anxiousness? Pity?

Urgency?

Whatever it was, she couldn't very well tell.

Marcus gave her a sidelong glance. 'Can we trust him?' it said.

Nami nodded. "Speak. What it is you want."

Jeremy opened his mouth but at that moment, a loud boom tore through the ship.

They could hear the frantic pattering of feet up on the deck.

Marcus looked up and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering in spite of his

thick coat of fur.

Jeremy looked startled for a moment. He then pulled off his coat and handed it to

Marcus, who eyed him suspiciously.

"Why this sudden kindness?" He asked coldly, not accepting the coat.

Nami stepped in then, taking the coat and wrapping it around his shoulders.

Marcus accepted it from her without hesitation, but fixing her with a surprised look.

"Nami?" he asked quizzically.

"We can trust him... now..." She added, surprising herself as well.

"Trust?" Marcus scoffed "Trust a guy who tried to kill us a little while ago? Nami

did last night make you a little-."

Nami shot a razor sharp gaze at him and he fell silent immediately. She then

looked at Jeremy. "You can talk now." She told him

Jeremy gave the ceiling a quick panicked glance and began to tell his tale as

quickly as possible.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

_The sweltering afternoon sun beat down on the three figures walking closely _

_together. The youngest among them was a boy of 8 years old, the middle was a teen, _

_about 14 years old and the oldest was a man with a benevolent face. _

_"Papa? It's hot." The young boy declared, fanning himself with his shirt._

_The teen smiled, and hoisted him on top on his shoulders. "Better now?" The _

_Teenage Jeremy asked._

_"Arigatou!" he exclaimed, smiling._

_These were the good times, when father and two sons would walk from their home _

_at the edge of the island to the bustling heart of Goza village. There, their father would _

_always set up his stall in the cool shade of the huge fountain there and set to work, the _

_two boys always helping. _

_He worked as a fortune-teller and a very famous one too. His predictions were _

_always accurate and he never ran out of customers- people were always coming to him _

_daily to see what the week ahead held for them. He never charged much, earning little, _

_but still, it was enough for the three of them to get by. _

_The boys had never known their mother. All they knew was that she had run away _

_with their sister when Jeremy was very little, to reunite with her clan, Ohara, in the _

_Grand Line. The place itself was terrifying- not even his father's clairvoyant abilities _

_could predict what happened within the Grand Line._

_Jeremy never told his father or brother a word, but he secretly wanted to become _

_a pirate when he grew up, so that he could find his mother and sister, to reunite with _

_them, and bring them home. _

_His father himself held the hope that mother and daughter would still be alive. He _

_was never angry with his wife for leaving him. It was the order of her clan. It had to be _

_obeyed. Indeed, his father seemed to think that their sister, who had been eight years old _

_at that time, would protect their mother closely. He never mentioned why._

_This was because he never got to._

_It was a day like all others. Father and sons reached their famous spot under the _

_fountain as usual. This morning, however, they did not receive any customers. Usually, _

_their first visitor would be a little eight year old girl called Nami. She would take his _

_younger son, Marcus out to play somewhere._

_This day, Nami didn't come as usual. Marcus began to get a little worried. _

_"Won't she come today, Papa?"_

_"Sure she will! The crystal ball says so." His father said, smiling, pretending to _

_wave his hands over the crystal ball he used only as an ornament. His abilities actually _

_required no props or materials._

_In private, however, he bit his lip. 'No way... the future today... is a dark fog... _

_what could it mean?' He asked himself._

_A faint shout made him look up. "Marcus, look! It's Nami-chan!" He told his son. _

_Marcus waved frantically at Nami, smiling. Then they noticed something. Nami _

_wasn't smiling. She was crying._

_When she approached them, they noticed something else. Apart from her tear-_

_streaked face, there was blood on her clothes and on her arms. Also..._

_"Papa, what's this?" Marcus asked, prodding the back of Nami's right arm with _

_his finger. She let out a cry of pain. _

_His father bent over for a look. Nami , however, struggled away like a frightened _

_animal and grabbed her arm firmly, fixing them with an aggressive look. She looked like _

_she came here to say something, but now, she took off like gain like an arrow without a _

_backward glance at the trio. _

_They gave chase._

_"Nami! Nami! What's wrong?" Marcus yelled, crashing into the forest where _

_they'd seen Nami run into. It was fine. They played here all the time, and he knew the _

_layout of the place like the back of his hand, and Nami knew it. 'So why did she come in _

_here?' He thought._

_And what was that on the back of her arm...?_

_**To be continued...**_

Yup, that was definitely short...Gomen, everyone! But I'll try to make the next Chapter longer... if I have the time... Well, you've read the chapter, please R&R flames are welcome too... if they make sense... Oo


End file.
